Best Freinds
by A Crease Story
Summary: Zero's Hyped up about going against Victim,but Clay doesnt seem to agree


Megami Kouhosei  
  
It was another day in G.O.A...Repairer guiding their partners in their battle,Kizna shouted out to Zero to be careful,But he was dropped by none other than his rival Hiead..Hiead kind of chuckled,as Zero stood back up and charged to him  
  
Zero: Why you..Youre going down! Hiead: Give me your best shot!  
  
Zero threw a full blown punch at Hiead's Pro-ing.Hiead evaded the attack as he grabbed the hand of its enemie and threw a kick somehow disfunctioniolly Zero's Pro-ing..Zero cried out..Shouting and pounding the floor,He really hated to lose espeacialy to Hiead.He and his Pro-ing were transported back to the hangar,as he went back to the control room  
  
Zero: He just got lucky..It aint no biggie Kizna turned to him: Why must you be so cocky out there Zero!,thats why you're always losing to Hiead,you let your ego get to you Zero: Say what?! no i dont,how dare you say that!  
  
Both of them were face to face growling at eachother..Azuma sighed and told the candidates to come back in as he broke up the feud going between Zero and Kizna..  
  
Azuma: I cant take this crap no longer..Partner arguing.and when you candidate are out in the field i see that you dont pay much attention to your partners..Do you know how annoying it is to hear these young ladys scream to you guys..from now on i want to see teamwork,you guys are gonna  
have to get along..as a punishment. .the candidates will do the exercises i assign to you  
  
As he said those words a thud had gone off..knocking each and everyone down to the floor..Ikhny had bumped into Hiead..as he was sent to the wall with her.she kind of blushed,but Hiead of couse pushed her off.An announcement went off  
  
Intercom: Attention everyone,attention everyone...The G.I.S. base is taking care of the situation,do not be alarmed..It's only a few of them  
  
Zero: Victim! what is she saying that the pilots are up going aganist Victim..I wanna see!  
  
He rushed to the window as he was pushed away from the window surface  
  
Azuma: Are you stupid number 88...what happens if a blast comes out heading towards the window and you're there!  
  
Another thud bounced into G.O.A. as the intercom rang out again  
  
Intercom: Attention please..we need reinforcements all Candidates are to come out.. Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshmen..All are to report out into the stars  
  
Zero: Yes!!! did you hear that guys! were gonna go out there..He jumped up and down  
  
Everyone else just stared at him..the room was so silent  
  
Clay: Zero are you aware of what will go on out there...i mean this is the real thing..we could die just  
Like Ernest Coure...Remember him? Erts's brother  
  
Zero: Oh c'mon!..that was then,this is now! Ernest just wasnt careful! are you scared or something?!  
  
Everyone gasped as Zero spoke of Ernest saying those things just ticked off Azuma  
  
Azuma: How dare you say that Enna! Ernest was one of the best pilots out there,you will never be like him..so dont you go and use his name in vain! now all of you go out there..Repairers to your base  
  
Each candidate got into their Pro-ings..Zero and Clay didnt say much to eachother after that whole conflict...Zero wasnt quite that much use to that gravitational space but he got used it.Kizna's voice rang into the Pro- ing  
  
Kizna: Zero dont you think you were kind of harsh to Clay back there  
  
Zero: Nah,he couldnt take it that serious..he'll come around,ill apologize when we come back  
  
Kizna: Ok..  
  
The pilots were exhausted as they saw the Pro-ings fly out attacking some of the victim's.Rioroute pilot number 4 felt offended as he demanded for them to go back saying they didnt need no kids to do this job for them. The victims attacked...they were out there for a long while.the repairers guiding their partners from harm's way did a good job..Saki yelled out!  
  
Saki: Clay!  
  
Kizna and the others turned to her  
  
Kizna: Whats wrong?  
  
Clay was being held down by one of the Victims as another one came attacking as well,Kizna and the others yelled to their partners and ordered them to help Clay..Hiead payed no mind to the command Roose and Yamagi were too busy and so was Zero  
  
Kizna: Zero! go now!...isnt he like your best friend!  
  
Zero: Alright fine! i'll go  
  
Zero raced over to Clay's position and saw all these Victims on him  
  
Zero: Clay!-he yelled out-  
  
Clay: Zero! come help me! -Cuts were all over his arms and face  
  
Zero was so close to helping him and fight off all these Victims until one of them came tackled him out of Clay's site!  
  
Clay: Zero! -his voice faded out-  
  
Zero: Clay!!! no...  
  
Clays Pro-ing was all smashed up as the Victims left...Clay remained there motionless.Zero sighed as he went and took him back to the base..Yamagi, Roose, and Hiead just floated there looking at Zero take Clay back to the base...Hours had gone by and Zero and Saki had been in the infirminary,as the doctor came out and broke the news down to them..Clay was dead..Saki broke down into tears leaning on Zero He stood there wrapping his hands around her..feeling all this pain go through him.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
